


白厅村爱情故事

by Victor_Michaelis



Category: House of Cards Trilogy (UK), The Thick of It (TV), Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Michaelis/pseuds/Victor_Michaelis
Summary: 嗯...从前有个村，叫白厅村，白厅村里的大家，过着沙雕又快乐的日子...（什么玩意儿）
Relationships: Anne Hacker/Dorothy Wainwright, Arnold Robinsion/Herbert Attwell, Bernard Woolley/Original Character(s), Eric Geoffreis/Frank Gordon, Francis Urquhart/Original Character(s), Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker, Julius Nicholson/Malcolm Tucker, Malcolm Tucker/Original Character(s), Martin Walker/Frederick"Jumbo"Stewart, Tom Davis/Malcolm Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 俺们屯里的人

**Author's Note:**

> OOC！沙雕！注意！这真的是沙雕作品！纯属搞笑的！所以可能会莫得逻辑莫得智商人设崩坏啥的我在这提前道歉！依然有原创人物Victor以及肉总Ivy出没！嗯！就这样！没什么问题的话，那就...here we go！

“FXXk！”Malcolm Tucker叉着腰站在自家苞米地前，“哪个挨千刀的motherfuxxer他娘的把我家苞米都他娘的掰下来了！是男人鸡儿不够大满足不了你还是自己没有蛋蛋性无能要用苞米棒子满足自己？你他娘的赫鲁晓夫投胎啊净跟苞米杠上了不去西伯利亚给你立个苞米墓碑不甘心非得到我家偷苞米还他妈把嫩苞米都掰下来你他娘的跟老子有仇啊你！”  
“啧，”Francis Urquhart推开家门，朝着Malcolm家苞米地不屑地瞥了一眼。没办法，Malcolm的叫骂声穿透力实在是太强了，伴随着那标准的隔壁苏格兰屯风味普通话，回荡在白厅屯上空，穿云裂石，余音绕梁，三日不绝。  
搞得我们的白厅屯茶花品如，啊不是，Francis都不想承认他们俩都是隔壁苏格兰屯人了。  
Malcolm这么生气不是没道理的，虽然他成天生气每天都会素质十八连能把那个F开头的四字单词骂出花来，但是今天着实过分。  
因为，不知道是谁，把Malcolm家苞米地里的所有苞米都掰了下来，掰得那叫一个干净，连嫩苞米都没放过。  
那句话怎么说的来着？哦对，是“好一似食尽鸟投林，落了片白茫茫大地真干净。”虽然用在这里不恰当就是了。  
真他娘的干净，Malcolm在心里骂道，真他娘的干净。  
这绝对不是过路人随手掰两穗的事，要是那样也无所谓，但是你把一个院的苞米掰得一穗不剩就过分了吧！  
还好只是一个院子的苞米，留着自己吃的，他其他那几垧地没事。Malcolm气得面色铁青，转身去后院，一地的苞米码的整整齐齐，摆在地上，仿佛掰了他苞米的人在呲着大牙对他乐，还说：“你看，我帮你把苞米都掰下来收好了！快夸我！”  
夸你老母啊！  
“FXXk！”Malcolm悲愤地再一次咆哮出来，好不容易在他的咆哮后又睡过去的白厅村村民们也只能再一次被吓醒，连带着全村的鸡鸭鹅狗猫，呜嗷叫唤着给Malcolm伴奏。白厅屯上空，回荡着吵闹的交响曲，白厅村的一天，又这样开始了。  
什么？你问我为什么是“又这样”？因为Malcolm每天清晨都会遇见各种各样的操蛋事，然后就会用他的苏格兰大碴子素质十八连把全村从睡梦中拽起来，大家对此早就习以为常。  
某些人就不是。不对，是某个人。  
“额滴个神啊，Francis，他天天都这么吵的吗？”Ivy在Francis的炕上被彻底吵醒，钻进被窝发出绝望的灵魂质疑。这个白厅村刚招商引资过来没多长时间的煤老板显然还不能习惯这种别致的闹钟，还是全村起床闹钟。虽然他在来白厅村第二天就和Francis打了好几炮了，但他还是不能接受这样的清晨，尤其是当Francis跟他提到有一次Malcolm破天荒地没大清早骂一顿导致全村睡到中午时，这个不知道为什么去当煤老板的医学生甚至产生了偷摸钻Malcolm家给他下药致哑的念头，不过这个念头在他见到Malcolm本人后就打消了。  
一是他觉得这人就算哑巴了也能用肢体语言把下药的人骂得狗血淋头还不了口，二是他还挺想听听这货在自己床上是怎么叫唤的。  
“是啊，天天都是，还记得吗？我跟你说过的，有一次没大清早吵吵结果全村一觉睡到晌午，真不知道他天天怎么就那么多事。”Francis转身回到Ivy身边坐下，Ivy像是想起来什么似的，问他：“我记得你们俩以前都是隔壁苏格兰屯的来着，是吗？”  
Francis抚摸Ivy的手一僵，“是啊，我们俩都是苏格兰屯长大的，小时候我经常到村后面的山坡上放狗玩，结果Malcolm路过被我的狗撵出去二里地。”Francis幽蓝的眼睛看向远处，回忆起从前。  
“啧，所以这就是你们俩结下梁子，关系一直都不怎么地的原因？”  
“....你可以这么想，我无权评论。”  
“那就是了。”  
“....”  
被吵醒的还有白厅村养猪场的厂长James Hacker，以及他的媳妇兼秘书Humphrey Appleby。Jim爬起来，亲了亲一边也被吵醒的Humphrey的额头，下炕去洗漱，抱柴火准备做饭。Humphrey迷迷糊糊地爬起来，洗漱完去厨房，接过Jim的活儿接着准备早饭，Jim便去前院喂家里的鸡鸭鹅狗猫。吃完饭，他们俩就要去厂子里转转，看看猪都长得怎么样了，不过Humphrey是不会进猪呆着的厂房的。不是因为娇气，而是那些猪不知道为啥，见到他就拼了命地想从围栏里跳出来拱他，在厂子刚建起来Humphrey两口子还不信邪那会，曾经有一头猪天赋异禀，愣是从围栏里跳出来追着Humphrey一直到养殖场大门口才被反应迟钝的Jim等人摁住。然而Humphrey在萨维尔大布庄量身定做的大裤衩还是被拱到报废了。  
和Humphrey同样有着莫名招猪拱体质的还有养殖场市场经理Martin的媳妇兼秘书Jumbo、财务经理Eric的媳妇兼秘书Frank，以及白厅村村长Herbert的媳妇兼秘书兼村里实际老大Arnold Robinson。  
什么？你说就这么一个养猪场，怎么看起来规模还不小？  
别小看了这家养猪场，这里有全不列颠最好的肉猪供应，同时还有全不列颠最好的种猪业务。据老客户评价，这里的种猪百发百中，一发入魂。是的，你没有看错，这家全不列颠最好的养猪场虽然规模不大，但是坚持质量第一，同时还管种猪配种以及母猪的产后护理。而且厂长Jim还在村长Herbert的一贯支持下，准备进一步开发，直接把他们厂子里的猪加工成嘤式香肠，又名高脂乳化杂碎筒等著名美食，致力于将猪从生到死安排得明明白白，猪生不过一串，啊不，一盘菜。  
以上，是我们白厅屯养猪场市场经理Martin打的广告，密集式投放在整个不列颠，据说他们下一步打算还要开展欧美业务？谁知道呢。  
然而此刻，这位市场经理正揉着酸痛的腰，准备着早饭。你可别误会，他的腰是被媳妇Jumbo踹的，你要问缘由，那还得从Malcolm家院子里那些被掰下来的苞米说起....  
在Malcolm咆哮完第一遍后，按照往常来讲，他就不会再骂第二遍了，所以我们的Martin两口子在他第一遍吼完之后又睡了过去打算睡个回笼觉。没成想Malcolm又去了后院看到一地的苞米，发出了丰收，啊不是，喜悦，啊呸，反正你懂的声音。  
气得我们本来就有起床气的Jumbo直接一脚把Martin踹下了炕。  
Martin：？？？我又做错了什么？苞米又不是我掰的？  
相比起来Herbert家就格外淡定了，Malcolm咆哮完第一遍他们俩就都起来了，是的，他们家真的拿Malcolm的每日骂街当起床闹钟，每当Malcolm的大嗓门一起，Arnold就非常熟练地翻身从炕边书桌上摸下他标志性的黑框眼镜戴上然后翻身下炕。不过他们俩坚决否认了那次因为Malcolm没咆哮他们俩一觉睡到十一点半的“传言”。在Martin还在捂着腰做饭，Jim两口子刚要吃饭，Eric和Frank还在炕上挣扎着不想起床的时候，Arnold他们俩都快吃完饭了，烧水壶里的水在发出即将沸腾的声响，他们俩的搪瓷缸里也早就放好了茶包。  
同样在Malcolm咆哮第一遍后就起来的还有白厅村村中学的两位扛把子级别的老师，语文老师兼校长Bernard Woolley和历史老师兼副校长Victor Michaelis，这两个年轻老师之所以能成为白厅村村中学的扛把子而且还分别是正副校长，主要是因为他们俩和养猪场各位秘书以及村长秘书一样，都是牛津中心校毕业的村里人，格外受村长秘书Arnold的青睐。另外一个原因就是Woolley老师能给全村乃至整个不列颠的人挑语病挑到对方怀疑人生，而上至不列颠下至村中学，唯一能忍他还能时不时维护一下的就只有Michaelis老师了。  
比如现在Bernard就在一边吃饭一边挑着本篇记录白厅村日常（爱情故事）的纪实文学的语病，以及Malcolm暴骂中的语病，是的，他就连睡得迷迷糊糊的都能挑病句。  
哦不，这不是纪实文学，Bernard纠正道，这应该是.....  
Victor还没等他说完就往他嘴里塞了一片嘤式香肠。  
村民们都以为Victor能降伏Bernard靠的是他们俩诡异的爱情，然而实际上Victor靠的是他做得比他们俩的爱情还诡异的饭菜。是的，他就连煎香肠都能煎糊，再配上他奇思妙想淋的酱料，比如Grey Poupon芥末酱，嗯，Bernard坚持说完美。  
这也是Bernard总想在学校开设食堂的原因，至少Victor没工夫去食堂做饭，他们俩直接在食堂解决伙食美滋滋。  
然而Victor拒绝了他的后半段理想，并坚持用自己的饭菜折磨他，逼得Bernard也开始研究做饭了。  
当大家起床的起床，做饭的做饭时，养猪场财务经理两口子终于要苏醒了，Eric翻身下炕，Frank在被窝里拱了拱，对着Eric呲着牙贱兮兮又可爱地疑似撒娇：“亲爱的，我不想起床。”“行，我整早饭，你再躺会儿。”“好。”Frank这才又贱笑着钻回被窝。  
不过村里也有特例，比如Anne和Dorothy两口子，在Malcolm发出第一声咆哮的时候Dorothy正在做饭，Anne正在喂家里的鸡鸭鹅狗猫，并在每日咆哮开始时极有默契地叹息一句：“又来了。”并极同步地翻了个白眼，尽管她们俩一个在院子里一个在厨房。她们俩就是这么有默契，这是全村公认的。  
那么，苞米惨案的始作俑者又是谁呢？他又在干什么呢？  
传说中的“挨千刀的motherfxxker”Julius正在美梦中为自己大半夜偷偷钻进人家院子帮Malcolm收苞米而沾沾自喜，准备第二天在Malcolm处于惊喜中向他示好，就被Malcolm“惊喜”的咆哮给骂醒了。  
Alas，看来计划又失败了，Julius从炕上挣扎着爬起来时想着，本来就没睡几个小时的肉体在挣扎了几下后最终选择屈服，又倒回炕上睡着了。  
而在Malcolm的炕上，Tom Davis听着Malcolm的叫骂，嘲讽地笑了。  
哼，跟我抢人？Tom一边回忆着昨晚他们俩的美妙一夜一边想着，估计就是那会他们俩谁都没注意院子里才进来人了。  
要不是Malcolm被狗撵过怕狗就养条大狼狗好了，看来自己还是得总住这。Tom美滋滋地想着，然后被Malcolm一声怒喝拽出了被窝，开始做饭收拾屋子。  
这就是白厅村，这就是白厅村村里的人，白厅村的一天，就这样每天开始着。  
TBC


	2. 第二章·带货致富路子多

今天是星期六，到了下午两点，Jumbo准时打开了直播间。  
如今想要推广农产品，尤其是像他们这样搞养殖的，如果还是像以前一样，单靠铺天盖地打广告是打不开销路的。而如今有了直播，有了网络带货，养猪场也开始搞起了直播，每周六下午两点，Jumbo都会准时开播。三位秘书中就属他的胃口最好，他的身材也看起来就适合做吃播，就这样，Jim的养殖场里，他们三个平时录一些养殖场日常，不过进养殖区接触猪还是交给Jim他们或者其他工作人员来拍摄，后期由他们进行剪辑宣传，每周六再由Jumbo直播猪肉美食吃播。渐渐地，他们收获了相当多的粉丝，遍布全国，在国外也渐渐有了名气。  
这也为他们最近想打开欧美市场的规划开辟了一条道路，毕竟几头猪的钱可没有传统打广告花费多，一举多得的事情为什么不干呢？  
“啊，大家好呀！我是球球Jumbo，欢迎新老朋友们来到我的直播间！礼物统统刷起来！今天我们做的是中餐哦！红烧肉！Frank亲自做的哦！我们的Humpy今天也来到了我们的直播间，Humpy，Frank，和大家打个招呼吧！”  
坐在Jumbo身旁的Humphrey和Frank倾身，对着摄像头打招呼。养殖场的三位秘书都有专门的社交账号，Jumbo是吃播，粉丝们给他起了“球球”的昵称，Frank会时不时发一些猪肉做菜视频，Humphrey就比较复杂了，他很少在视频里说话，基本上就是发一发白厅村里面的日常，不过更多是围绕着他们作为秘书在养殖场的日常工作。这些视频里面的乡村生活对于城里的网友们而言当然稀奇，他们也就成了那个什么来着？哦对，网红。  
当了网红，销量自然不愁，养猪场的效益也就越来越好，厂长Jim Hacker的声望也越来越高。前一段时间养猪场还给Bernard和Victor他们学校那资助了不少钱，把教学设备都升级了一遍，换成和城里一样好的智能设备。Victor老师当时激动坏了，硬是要亲自下厨给Jim他们做饭表示感谢，幸好Bernard眼疾手快，在众人惊恐地看着Victor抠了一大勺Grey Poupon芥末酱直接下热锅的一瞬间胳膊一挥把门一关，把所有人挡出厨房门外，避免了一场特大灾难。然而他忘了把Victor和自己也救出去。  
“刺啦——”  
“卧槽！”  
芥末下锅的一瞬间升腾起一股青烟，门外的众人听见从来不在人前爆粗的两个老师同时骂了出来。泪水从两个人的眼角夺眶而出，他们同时回想起那天他们俩牵手官宣，两个人躺在村外的野地上看星星，Bernard回头看向Victor：  
“亲爱的，我不会做饭。”  
“没事，我喜欢研究新菜式。”  
Bernard当时觉得Victor就像星星一样闪闪发光，第二天他在Victor期待的眼神下咽下Victor做的菜后，他看见了童年在夕阳下的奔跑，看见了童年那本厚厚的语法书，他想拍死自己。  
“好吃。”Bernard咬到了舌头，一定是说谎话遭报应了，他想。  
“太好了！以后就我来做饭吧！”Victor眼睛放光，Bernard看他这么高兴，想了想放弃了学做饭代替他的想法。  
“咳咳咳....Victor....”从回忆中出来的Bernard流着泪看向同样流着泪的Victor，他们看着对方，同时笑了。  
“咋...咳咳....咋了？”  
“我爱你....咳咳咳咳.....”  
“我也爱你....”  
Bernard大概是被呛傻了，突然打开了门，他被呛通了，这就是搞食堂的最佳时机！  
众人被突如其来的芥末味呛懵了，在场的村长两口子则开始思考Victor是不是有家暴前科。  
在村长秘书的提议下，众人最终决定去村长家吃饭，并且由Bernard看着不让Victor进厨房。最终，Bernard校长以及众人说服了副校长Victor，在饭桌上宣布设立校食堂，并且Jim的养猪场是他们的供货商，以感谢Jim他们对学校的贡献。  
Eric和Frank瞬间就起草了合同，就着村委会的打印机就打出来了，签字之后Jim和Bernard握手，Bernard还在鼻涕一把泪一把地哭着，不知道是被呛得还没缓过来还是激动得。  
开小卖铺的Anne两口子过了很久才知道为什么足足有一个月没人来买Grey Poupon芥末酱，当她们知道缘由时，她们不得不对校长两口子呛人的爱情肃然起敬。  
Jim的声望越来越高，他还出资给村口的路翻新了一下，还给村委会翻新了，毕竟当初建厂子是Herbert看在是村里人办的而且还是从小的哥们建的帮了不少忙。眼看着Jim的厂子规模逐渐扩大，Arnold也曾向Humphrey透口风询问Jim是否有意在他们退休后接手村长的位置。可不知道Arnold还透露给了谁，这一尚未确定的传言传遍了白厅村。  
然而，随着这一风声而来的，还有招商引资来的煤老板Ivy和他的工程队，准备在这里开采煤矿。  
在秘书们忙着录视频搞直播宣传接待客户的时候，远方的荒野上，城里来的煤老板带着工人在进行测绘，搂着那个Francis Urquhart。村里的人发现自己不光可以种粮食卖给Jim他们做饲料，还可以去Ivy那里打工，还能多挣钱，都高兴的不得了。然而Jim他们面色阴沉。  
煤矿开采起来，养猪场会不会受到影响？会不会有污染？而且Herbert怎么会让外人挣钱呢？自己的声望还能保住吗？Herbert他到底是什么主意？！养猪场众人坐在办公室里，揣摩着村长的心思。  
没有人知道Herbert和Arnold到底是怎么想的，每个人都明白Herbert和Arnold到底是怎么想的。  
就连从来都不怎么参与这些事的两个老师都明白是怎么回事。  
毕竟学校是村里的，职位是谁给的，资助又是谁给的，Bernard和Victor太清楚了。  
而他们俩只要站好队，静观其变就好。  
在新建的校食堂里，Victor和Bernard吃着Jim他们供应的香肠，看着窗外逐渐阴下来的天空，Victor突然没头没尾地说了一句：  
“要变天了。”  
Bernard看了历史老师一眼，以为他只是在说天气，嗯了一声接着吃饭，Victor又说了一遍：  
“要变天了。”  
他这才抬头，看向他的眼睛，棕色的瞳孔倒映着天空，倒映着翻滚的云彩。  
“嗯，要变天了。”Bernard回道，Victor对上他的视线，他们俩相对无言。  
要变天了。  
TBC


End file.
